Prior to the discovery of the present invention, roof opening devices of the bay window type were one of a number of devices used for ventilating passenger compartments. These devices generally comprise a movable, and most often transparent, panel, one side of which is mounted in a hinged manner. When placed in the roof of a vehicle, for example, the movable panel would be raised outwardly thus increasing the degree of ventilation experienced by persons riding within the compartment.
In the case of a large compartment, however, a single opening is not always sufficient to insure adequate ventilation of the entire enclosure. In such a case, different devices are used which are adapted for mounting in the roof of such a compartment. These devices generally comprise a plurality of shutters that are mounted such that the shutters will at least partially open and close. This arrangement allows passengers in the forward part of the compartment as well as those in the rear portion to be adequately ventilated. Typically, however, in this type of device or ventilation system, an individual control is required for each shutter utilized. This type of system requires an operator to individually set the degree of opening of each shutter of the device. Further, this arrangement does not allow for a series of shutters to be operated or adjusted from a central point which is accessible to, for example, the driver of the vehicle.
Thus, and despite the devices currently available, there remains a need for a roof opening device which will allow the operator of the vehicle into which the device is installed to adjust the level of ventilation in the compartment by individually or collectively setting the degree of opening of the shutters. Moreover, the means for executing these settings should be designed in such a manner so that all of the variations in shutter settings are controllable from a single location, preferably within the reach of the operator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is adapted for mounting in the roof of an enclosed compartment which comprises a plurality of shutters that open at least partially, wherein the opening and closing of these shutters is controllable by a single means such that an operator of the vehicle in which the device is installed may regulate the ventilation of the compartment through the use of the single means.
A further object is to provide a device wherein the single means for maneuvering the shutters will allow the individual shutters which comprise the device to be opened or closed simultaneously or selectively.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which further comprises a panel such that the panel opens at least partially and also moves relative to the device wherein the movement of the panel is controllable from the single means used for maneuvering the shutters.
These objectives, as well as others that will become apparent, are attained by the present invention which contemplates a device for ventilating an enclosed compartment having a longitudinal axis comprising a plurality of shutters adapted for at least partial opening toward the outside of the compartment, a plurality of cams at least one of which is in communication with each of the transverse ends of said shutters, and a plurality of governing runners comprising rolling members which members are adapted for communication with said cams, said governing runners being movable along an axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the compartment, the diagonally opposed governing runners being connected by a single maneuvering means wherein the opening of said shutters is controlled by said means.
The device may advantageously further comprise at least one orientable panel, located between said shutters, said panel being adapted for at least partial opening toward the outside of the compartment and movement relative to the compartment, at least one of said cams being in communication with each of the transverse ends of said panel, said cams being adapted for communication with said rolling members such that the orientation of said panel is controlled by said single maneuvering means.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent after examining the following description of the preferred embodiment, which is included for illustrative purposes only, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: